mc_swissfandomcom-20200214-history
Swiss Government Database
This page is used to list important members of the Swiss Confederacy that have been noted for their contributions. 'A' *'Alec Nigel' - He, along with Christopher Ironshot, served as a right-hand man of Tylar Kroshbon on Tylar's rise to power. He is noted for the establishment of the Swiss Trading Company, and King's Royal Bodyguard. He died in late 1746 at the Battle of Moscow during the 1746 Russian Campaign. *'Alexander Kroshbon' - Born September 24, 1726, Prince Alexander (born James Alexander Kroshbon) is the son of Tylar Kroshbon and Rose Macmorgan, during the two's affair in 1726. At a young age, he was shipped off with his mother to the Yucatan Peninsula to both, fufill the exile of his mother for betrayal to Switzerland, and avoid bad publicity about his father and the affair. At the age of 16, he begun attending the University of Zurich. He graduated in 1745only to return later that year as Vice Principal, under Joseph Grey. B *'Blau Wolfe XIII' - Born on February 13, 1692, Blau was born on the frontier. He lived in a richly decorated manor on the border between Switzerland and Austria. When he turned 5 he worked with his father, Blau XII, in his profession and learned some very valuable skills from him. He got his very own horse, known as Thunder, while he was exploring he found Lightning. This horse would be his very own special horse from then on. When he turned 8, he explored deeper into the Swiss lands, and recovered some very interesting artifacts. However, the Indians in the area did not like this so they attacked the Manor. They failed, and the Indians were retreating from the force of guns. When Blau met Squanto, a young Indian boy who also spoke German. Blau's relations with the Indians would change, he became friends with Squanto and became chief of a few Swiss Indian Tribes through him. The Manor would be converted into a town, with the Manor building being the Governor's Quarters (of course Blau and his family would always be the Governors). When the Austrian Indians attacked however, the town was in trouble. Although when the Austrians were beaten back, Blau was old enough to go live on his own. Blau, and his father, packed up and went to explore the Swiss Lands, and the new cities being built by Pearson Wright. Blau XII went back to the City where the Manor was, while Blau XIII would settle in a city called Sion. Blau XII would return with his family to live with his son at the manor, while the old one was moved right next to the new one. Today, the old Manor is preserved as a Museum, dedicated to Blau, and Blau would work as Prime Minister of the Swiss Confederacy of the 25 Cantons. *'Benjamin Kroshbon' '- '''Benjamin was the adopted eldest son of Tylar. He served as Crowned Prince for several years, and was known to be the best fighter in Switzerland. He was disowned from the Royale Family, following the 1747 Crisis. 'D' *'King Yellowfish I (David Kroshbon) ' - Born in August of 1727, Bomani (David) Calukka Yellowfish was born to his mother and brother, as his father was recently enslaved. Living within a tribe in what is now Somalia, the infamous Edward Teach stopped by to buy from the merchants. As he disembarked, he noticed a few physically potential pirates. Bomani was one of them. As he sailed the sees as a pirate, he soon gained the First Mate title onthe Queen Anne's Revenge. Following the murder in battle of Edward Teach, Bomani began to run his own pirate crew and became one of the most infamous pirates in the world. He soon was captured by a Spanish Invasion Fleet consisting of 15 war ships all hunting down Bomani for the 5 million gold bounty on his head. Samuel Darkwalker had turned Bomani in as Yellowfish was sooned bound to work for King Carlos V Phillipe. Several months later, David noticed he was being treated "lesser" than several other privateers who were making much more of a profit. Bomani resigned from Spain and joined the Great British Military during the Deltan War. David was appointed General and soon was lead to victory as England had defeated the Spanish Empire. Still not satisfied with his treatment, Bomani took a few months of vacation from the English Military, but never returned. He now was Prime Minister of Norway, and a forsworn for the Grand Imperial Order. Bomani was one of the few who took orders from the emperor directly. He lead a conquest into Africa, and imrpoved the economy. He soon left as Norway migrated from POTCO. In and out of England, David needed a stable job. He sailed to asia, looking for some pirates captains, as he stumbled on a country plauged by barbarians. He soon took action, leading 500 men into the "Joseon Dynasty" and wiped out all enemies. He claimed the throne and became Emperor of the Joseon Dynasty. Though soon, he was offered to be adopted by the Kroshbon family, known for its infenent rule in Switzerland. Bomani accepted the offer, and was adopted by King Tylar. Following the death of King Tylar, David soon founded the Imperial Age of Switzerland, appointed a knew ministry, altered the government, appointed new advisors, founded and invested in new companies, lead Switzerland to a huge economic boom, and extended Switzerland to a great extent. 'J' *'Joseph Grey''' - A Knight of the Hospitaller Order, Joseph Grey begun working for King Yellowfish in 1748, as his Chief Advisor. ~More to be Added~ *'Joseph Coalsmythe' - Joseph was born on January 8, 1717 in Velletri, Italy to a historically German familly, which moved there in 1696. At 16 his family decided to move back to German lands, Vienna, Austria, to be exact. After finishing school, Joseph moved to Zurich, Switzerland at age 25. After a year of living in Switzerland he got caught up in the revolutionary movement that was sweeping the nation. His leadership skills came in handy, he was soon leading the rebels. But, alas, ill fated General Ice Heart was killed in battle, and his second in command Ryan, defected. Successfully ending the Revolution. It was now August, 1745, Joseph was 28 years old, and was ready to make amends with the King of Switzerland. They soon became friends, and after a series of events and a couple months he was elected as the new Prime Minister of Switzerland. He did he job well, for many months, until the war with Wurttemburg. At the beginning of the War Joseph was captured by Wurttemburgian troops, as Zurich to the North was attacked first. He was held hostage for many months, and when finally released he found that Blau Wolf had taken his place as the new Prime Minister. Blau had always been a rebellious one, and Joseph new he would strike now. The Second Swiss Civil war began, and it had almost looked like the Monarchy had been beaten, but in a series of quick battles the Rebels were defeated. King William then asked Joseph to return as Prime Minister. M *'Matthew O'malley-Kenwëy '- The cousin of former King Matthew I, Kenwëy rose to power after the Kroshbon family lost control of their new homeland. He is noted for having official brought the Swiss to recognized independency. He oversaw the defeat of several small rebellions, established permanent alliance with the Ottomans and made Schweiz's future golden. N *'Nathaniel Huntington '- A half-brother to King Yellowfish, Nathaniel Huntington was born 1704 to a middle class family in Westminister, England. He joined the British Royal Navy in 1725, and became a General by 1742. In 1745, he was promoted to Master-General of the Board of Ordnance, which he presided over. In 1746, he became General of the EITC Third Division, thus being in command of the entirety of the East India Trading Company's Military force. In 1747, he joined Switzerland, and being a close friend of the King, soon became Prime Minister of Switzerland. He currently holds that spot to this day. R *'Richard Kroshbon' - The youngest son of Tylar, Prince Richard is the son of Tylar Kroshbon and Lisa Seawinds. He begun attending college at Cambridge University in 1743, and is due to graduate this year. *'Richard Venables - '''Born on August 15th, 1689 in Edinbourgh, Scotland. Richard was born into a Noble Scottish Family, at the age of 16 Venables joined the British Marines and was posted to Port Royal with his Marine Detachment, he was awarded his lieutenancy in 1709 and was posted to HMS ''Lancaster, ''his commission to Captaincy came in 1712 and from then on he moved from postings including Cuba, Padres Del Fuego and Kingshead, when in 1723 he fought at the first Battle of Ravens Cove against rebel miners and an incursion of Spanish Soldiers, he captured a sacred sword of El Patron during the fighting and discovered the hidden cache of weapons in the abandoned mines, he took the sword back to England and gave it to the king who awarded him with his Major's Commission, it was after this that he left for India having been made Governor of the new Bengal Colony at Calcutta, he secured the area for British rule until the seven years war. When he returned from this posting he was promoted to Lieutenant Colonal and placed as second in command of the 21st Marine Battalion in Portsmouth, it was during the Paradox war when Venables met Matthew Blastshot, Head of the Admiralty and Leader of the Templars, Venables became a templar and was sent to the Caribbean to find more of El Patrons weapons for the order, then in 1731 he was travelling from Russia back to England via Switzerland when he met Tylar Kroshbon, a young Swiss Aristocrat who was staying at the same inn as Venables, Kroshbons and Venables became friends and this would lead to later meetings between the two, Venables eventually was sent over to Constaninople where he became a British Diplomat to the Ottoman Emperor Muhmad the Second, after this he returned to England and settled for a few years in Dysart, Scotland. When he returned to service in 1738 it was the begining of the beginning of Richards time in Switzerland, where he became a British Ambassador and Advisor to King William II who was the boy Tylar, who had now become king. Venables was eventually made Lord Chancellor of Switzerland until he caught Typhoid which caused him to go mad for a period of six months and caused him to burn down his home in Switzerland, though Kroshbons knew why he was mad and forgave him, Venables was removed as Lord Chancellor but was given the title Duke of Jura in 1744, He Continues to live in Switzerland to this day. 'S' *' Samuel Darkwalker - Born on April 20 1724, Samuel was born to Maria and Alfonso Darkwalker, Who Became Nobility of Spain. At the age of 8, He was sent to Mexico city to be a Bravo. The battle ended in defeat when he was trampled nearly to death. He soon recovered and lead several soldiers to victory to the of several Aztec Rebels. Soon after he was 17 he was sent to the Caribbean to explore and negoiate with several pirates. He soon stumbled across Swiss Affairs and Began to talk to Matthew O' Malley. Samuel was offered a position of being a soldier, Which now gave him a purpose. At the age of 23, David Yellowfish of Switzerland Took the throne and gave Samuel the Ministry of State. He Currently serves as King of Spain, Ministry of State, Head of the Monarchial party, And a reknown Person the Swiss and Spanish People. '''T *'Tylar Kroshbon' - Born on April 7, 1701, Tylar was orphaned as a young boy. His father was a Lord who became Governor an island in the Guines district. At the age of 12, Guines suffered a major earthquake that turned Tylar into Head of the Kroshbon Family, due to his fathers death. He lead the Armed Guard Legion with help of his Chief Advisor, Lieutenant John Scurvycastle. Together, they claimed the Swiss Cantons. Still to young to rule, his older brother, Ryan, was made King. Soon however, problems arouse, and Ryan abdicated the throne. Following this, the Kroshbon's lost power in Switzerland, and Matthew II came to power. Tylar became Head of Swiss Warfare and Matthew II's Chief Advisor. When Matthew II resigned from the throne, the Kroshbon's regained power and Tyler, now of age, became King. He served as King William II of Switzerland, until 1747, when he was succeded by his son, David Kroshbon. Category:Archive Category:Book Category:Media Category:Encyclopedia